


Love Movies and Innuendo

by allodo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 向所有人证明真爱的存在，Al拉上Matt一起拍摄家庭影片。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Love Movies and Innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> 内含很多电影剧透（LOL)

Love Movie and Innuendo  
爱情电影与隐喻

趴在柔软的床垫上，Matt只能感觉到周围的气息像是温暖的烤好的棉花糖。他满意的轻哼了一声，突然就被人把被子拉走了。

“亲爱的！”一个兴奋的声音喊道，“我定好了一个绝赞的计划！”

是Al，没什么好担心的，他想，于是他一路上迷迷糊糊，大概知道自己已经换好了衣服，可以出去见人。他们来到温哥华机场，之前为了躲避 the states北部和Canada大部分地区的冬天，他们在温哥华度周末。

“什么？”当他看到‘国际出发，国内出发，前往US’的绿色指示牌的时候，Matt慢慢清醒了过来。

“我定了机票，我们马上就要飞去加州。好莱坞的熟人Kevin，你认识的，他刚才终于允许让我进入那些电影道具的仓库，”Al两只手被刚买到的Tim Hortons咖啡占满，他把其中一杯递给Matt，“别太激动，我叫上了几个熟悉的朋友，我们可以用那些道具和工具拍个影片。”

Matt接过一杯咖啡，从桌子上拿起一个鸡肉卷，“拍什么片子？”

“电影片段串烧。”Al笑着打开咖啡盖，“补充一下，我们两个主演。”

Matt怀疑的抬起了头，他非常清楚Al有时候点子很赞，但是他需要知道他的思考路径，“有关我们俩的片子已经很多了，”他看到Al怀疑的眼神，同时喝了一口咖啡，“那些有关我们的纪录片，那些短介绍，那些秀，那些电视节目，”他突然意识到Al想要做什么，“你不是想要我们真人出镜吧？”

Al重重的点头，他大口的嚼着汉堡，含糊不清的说道，“为什么不呢？我想要给我们两个拍个片，重点表现我们的感情深厚。Francis总说他是浪漫和爱的化身，Arthur总说他和Francis是顶级的爱恨纠缠。别人都知道他们两个是这样的。为什么我们不能拍片子记录我们之间的真爱呢？我们可以私人收藏。”

Matt喝了一大口咖啡，他需要彻底清醒过来。

“我们还可以把片子分享给全世界，让所有人都承认我们之间的爱，就像婚礼录像那种。而且一旦泄露也没关系，我们演各种角色，但是只要在片子里不说自己是US或者Canada，这就是一个家庭的搞怪录影而已。”

Matt依然想要摇头。

“你是我的独一无二，而且你在我眼里比其他所有人都浪漫和性感的多，我想要把这样的你拍到影片里。”Al挠了挠自己的后脑勺，真诚地说，“我真的想和你在一起录影。”

Matt能感觉到自己的反对正在很快失败，因为他确实喜欢这样来自Al的欣赏。他思考了一会儿，决定守住他的节操底线。

“我不演那种带角色扮演的porn。”

\--《地狱神探》--

他们在角色分配上有了分歧。

“我是世界的英雄，很明显我应该是男主角康斯坦丁。”Al的一只手上套着一个金色的指虎，另一只手抓着一个电影中装着圣水的玻璃球，“你应该是女主安吉拉（Angela），男主康斯坦丁从路西法那里拯救了她。而你是我的天使(Angel)，也是同样陷入困境中的美丽少女，因为你被Arthur折磨至深，而我从Arthur那里拯救了你。”他理直气壮的说。

啥？Matt心想。

但是Matt确实很喜欢这个片子，因为康斯坦丁的演员基诺·里维斯是来自加拿大的。

“我不要演她，”Matt其实并不介意自己穿裙子戴假发演一个妹子，他只是很介意接下来他要说的这一点，“整部片子，她都没有吻到英俊帅气美丽的基诺·里维斯。我才不要演她。”

Al马上被说服了，他也不想在饰演康斯坦丁的时候亲不到Matt。

站在旁边的Kevin也发出了赞同声。

“我要演路西法。”Matt坚决的说。

“为什么？这不行，”Al马上反对，“你是我的天使，是陷入困境的少女，不应该是堕天使，更不是头号堕天使。而且按照剧情你还有个不知道哪里来的儿子。再说如果你有孩子，也是应该和我有孩子。我们有一栋别墅，床单柔软，有着烧火的壁炉，两只可爱的猫咪或者狗狗，两个可爱的孩子，而且肯定会有个女孩。我们会每天都…”

“我没有孩子，也不是陷入困境的少女，”Matt打断了他，脸红红的，显然他记得周围还有人。他马上冷静下来，双手叉腰，继续说，

“按照剧情，如果我是路西法，我会穿白西装，光脚，”Matt弯起自己的嘴角，

“我还会舔你的脸。”

“早说啊，宝贝。我是你的了。”Al马上兴奋的表示。

因为路西法在电影的前半段完全没有出场，于是他们从路西法出场时开始拍摄，就这样，Al的康斯坦丁疯狂要求Matt的路西法马上带他下地狱的戏码诞生了。Matt说Al的康斯坦丁是完全彻底的OOC，与原剧本的发展相反，并表示接下来他本人会接手所有本来由加拿大人所饰演的角色。Al想要反对，但是被在场几位朋友以及Matt投票否决。

他们用了DC的角色，Al想要再尝试一个DC的角色。

\-- 《蝙蝠侠》--

Al穿上了克里斯蒂安·贝尔的黑色蝙蝠装，在Kevin一声响亮开拍之后，他把手中的台本卷了起来，凑到嘴边，看上去情绪高昂，这让Matt产生了一种不好的预感。

“黑暗！没有父母！  
继续黑暗！  
越黑越好，懂么？  
光明的相反！”

（“Darkness! No parents!  
Continued darkness!  
More darkness, get it?  
The opposite of light!”）

Matt忍不住歇斯底里的大笑起来，无论什么时候，乐高蝙蝠侠的这首《Darkness! No parents!》总是能让他笑到停不下来。

Kevin说Matt能演一个很棒的乐高小丑，而Matt认为该由他来决定下一个电影的内容。那会与Al的选择非常不同，是非常浪漫，并且充满爱情的。

\--《美国队长2》--

“为什么你不想演巴基？”Al带着他的眼镜，穿着美国队长的紧身衣。他手里拿着盾牌，看上去非常不解，“你是我的队友，我的兄弟，我们也互相打过，你和巴基的发型还很像。”

Al的身材居然可以撑起来那套衣服，并且看上去非常性感，Matt想要立刻把手放到他身上。还没到10秒钟，Matt就已经开始幻想下次他们做爱的时候，Al穿着与这套相似的衣服。

“不，”Matt果断表示，他不想在拍《美国队长2》的打斗戏的时候硬起来，在场的人除了Al不需要知道Canada到底有多大和威猛，他继续斩钉截铁，“我们绝对不演美队2，我们要演《亚当斯一家》。”

\--《亚当斯一家》--

Matt穿着一条黑色的长裙，画着浓重的黑色眼妆躺在一张灰色的大床上。他仿佛在睡觉。

Al站在一旁，视线专注，嗓子低沉沙哑：

“看着这样的他，我可以为他而死，我可以为他去杀人，无论怎样，都是上天的福佑。”

Matt慢慢的睁开双眼，他眨动着他的被黑色睫毛膏沾满的睫毛，

“我的太阳，你的光辉，”Matt开始说法语，“像匕首一样刺穿了我。”（I ime perce comme unpoignard)

“哦，Matt，”Al坐到床边，“我生命中的月亮与星星，你不开心吗？”

Matt意识到他们模糊的用了类似《权力的游戏》第一季【1】的对白，但是他觉得他们应该是有版权的，于是决定放过，继续他的饰演。

“完全不开心，”Matt直起上身，“昨天晚上，你完全没有控制，你就像绝望中咆哮的野兽，”他声音颤抖，仿佛被吓到了，“你让我害怕。”他注视着Al向他慢慢压下来的上身，轻轻的在Al耳朵边吹气，并且继续沙哑着嗓子说，“再来一次。”

Al硬生生的止住了自己下压的动作，他的脸颊发红，“可是现在不能，我们还要继续拍这个破片子，现在这简直是个折磨。 ”

这就是你把我早早拽到加州的后果，Matt心想，就是折磨你自己。

“别折磨你自己了，”Matt温柔的安慰他，“那是我的工作。”

当有人大声喊停的时候，他们在疯狂的拥吻。

\--《泰坦尼克号》--

“我们不能接着拍《泰坦尼克号》的那幕发生在车上的戏吗？”Al烦躁的问，他不喜欢公开，但是他也非常不喜欢被打断，“就是一只手在玻璃上滑下的那个？你们在车外拍摄手印的那种？”

\--《星球大战》--

因为年轻的天选之子/阿纳金/或者达斯维达的扮演者是英俊的Canada帅哥海登·克里斯滕森，所以Matt顺理成章的饰演天选之子阿纳金。

“可以，”Al艰难的让步，“但是我要饰演你生命中最重要的人。”他找出一顶假发，穿上一件女式束腰外衣和斗篷，他的肌肉快把那套衣服撑破了。Matt能听到那个管理戏服的朋友的惊恐吸气和小声尖叫。

“我要演帕德梅，那个和你结婚生子的女士，那个你想要拯救的女性。你想要拯救我，然而你也因此从光明的Jedi武士堕落成一个黑暗的Sith尊主。啊，对了，在这部电影里，我们马上就要迎来两个婴儿，其中一个还是女孩。”

“你忘记了，”Matt轻描淡写的说，“当我们还是《亚当斯一家》的时候，我也与你结婚生子，我们已经有两个青春期的孩子，其中一个也是女孩。”

“我不止要演你生命中重要的帕德梅，”Al看上去像是下定决心，“我还要演你生命中也很重要的欧比旺和卢克。我知道欧比旺的扮演者是英国人，但是Arthur今天不在，所以我会一人3角。”

“Matt！”饰演帕德梅的Al捏着嗓子喊到，那虚飘颤抖的女声让Matt的耳朵感受到了极大的冒犯。Al还把一个鼓鼓的方形抱枕塞到衣服里，因为按照电影情节他这时怀了双胞胎，就快要临盆。

他圆滚滚的肚子感觉很可爱。这个念头不经意的滑过Matt的脑海。

“Matt！Arthur说你投向了黑暗面！”Al继续折磨在场所有人的耳朵。

等下，我记得欧比旺的演员有两位，你是说英格兰的那位还是苏格兰的那位？

“Arthur还说，你杀了绝地圣殿的幼童！”

“欧比旺想要把你从我身边带走，”Matt开始无法忍受Al的声音了，他同时在内心批判剧本台词，可他实在想不起来下一句台词是什么，他反而想起了那些网上铺天盖地的meme，接下来他大吼：

“这都是欧比旺的错！啊，不对，这都是Arthur的错！”

Matt看到Al脸上滑过非常满意的表情。像是恶作剧成功了。

这个坏家伙。

Al把衣服里的枕头掏出来，扔到一边，从袍子里抽出了一把光剑，正气凌然的说：

“这是你自己的错！Matt！”

现在Al是欧比旺了。

“你不能让帕德梅背叛我！你曾经是我的Jedi师父，现在你是我的敌人了！”Matt双手挥动着光剑，叫道，“Jedi武士团反对议长！Jedi堕落了！”

“不！”Al痛苦的喊道，“议长是邪恶的！”他痛心疾首，“我的忠诚是对民主（democracy）的，对共和国（republic）的！”

“你的总统是共和党（republican）的！” Matt顺嘴说，突然意识到他为了押韵说错了，于是他马上加上了怒火，按照原剧本的台词走：

“在我看来，Jedi是邪恶的！”

Al跳到了一边的《亚当斯一家》的床上，他的手臂张开，一手握着光剑，Matt突然意识到接下来的台词是什么。

“别试了，Matt！我占领了高地！”

Matt差点笑出声。突然他想起来自己的这个角色在接下来的这一幕里不仅毁了容，还丢了手臂和小腿。说不定连腿中间那部分也无法使用了，他不由得怒火冲天，

“我恨你！”

Al的泪水和哭腔非常明显，“我是天选之子！”

等下，Matt想，天选之子是我才对吧！

但是在Matt打断他之前，Al情绪激烈的继续，“我应该保护你！我应该拯救你！可你就是不肯离开Arthur！这都是我的错！”

“我爱你！”他深情的补充。【2】

Matt跳上了床，他想要拽着Al的领子晃他的脑袋，同时他还想要抓着他的衣领吻他。

但是Al丢掉了光剑，跳下了床，跑到了床头后面，抱着床头的床板。

“我绝不加入你！”Al尖叫。

现在Al是卢克。

于是Matt压低声音，粗重的喘气，模仿达斯维达的声音，“欧比旺没有告诉你真相。”

“他说你杀了我父亲。”Al哽咽的说。

Matt知道下一句台词是‘不，我是你父亲’但是他有点说不出口，他继续粗重的呼吸了很久，直到Al喊到，

“我们互相叫了对方多少次daddy？”

“不，我是你爸爸！”Matt喊到。

“是的！”Al兴奋的喊，“Daddy, 我会吸你的…”

“停！！！”Kevin吼道。

\--

于是他们花了一天也没拍完这个影片。

\---end---

《权力的游戏》第一季【1】：原台词“我的太阳与星星”和“我生命中的月亮”。  
《星球大战3》【2】：原台词是“我爱过你。”


End file.
